


The Weekend of Wallowing

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and Tobin crash Whit's wallowing weekend with a 'kidnapped' HAO to give them time to let loose about not making the roster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weekend of Wallowing

Whit shuffled over to her door as someone pounded on the other side relentlessly. 

“What the…” She yelled as she flung the door open only to find Ash and Tobin standing in front of her with a very angry Heather between them. 

“We came to…” Ash looked over at Tobin not sure what to say.

“As our girlfriends would say, wallow, we’re having a girl’s night,” Tobin said lifting a bag of groceries. 

“They kidnaped me,”

“It’s not kidnapping if you’re over 18,” Whitney pointed out, earning a withering look from the woman.

“Fine then they fucking abducted me!” She said stomping past Whitney and walking over to her couch plopping down on it.

“She needed it,” Ash said and Whit nodded. “I got beer in the car,” 

“We bought chips and pretzels and well a bunch of stuff, including ice cream. Ali and Alex said you can’t have a true girl’s night without ice cream,”

“They’re right,” Whit said showing Tobin to the kitchen. They waited for Ash to come back in before starting up a new game of Call of Duty, handing HAO a beer and a controller. 

“Fuck this,” HAO growled, taking a long drag from her beer.

“Did we mention that we’re glad you’re in better shape than she is?” Ash said looking at Whit who gave a nod. 

“I can understand,” Whit said, leaning back into the couch as the game started. “Fair warning guys, I’ve been playing a lot so I will kick your asses,” She said taking a drink from her beer.

“Sure Whit, not like I haven’t kicked your ass at this a million times,” Ash said leaning back next to her friend who glared at her. 

“We’ll see about that Harris,” She shot back and Ash raised an eyebrow at her.

“Want to make this more interesting?” She asked and Whit grinned. 

“Five bucks says I kick your ass,” 

“Deal,” 

“Ten says I die the most,” HAO said from the other end of the couch and Tobin chuckled. 

“I’ll take you up on that one, I bet I die more,” Tobin said and HAO glared at her.

“It’s on,” HAO said shaking Tobin’s hand as the game started. 

The group quickly fell into a good rhythm with one another, their team quickly taking the lead. They played Domination online and could cover the map with three of them with a fourth running interference to keep the other team back as far as possible. Ash kept getting scolded for leaving Bravo base till finally they made Tobin go guard instead of running around. 

“This makes zero sense Ash, you’re our goalkeeper, you’re supposed to be good at sitting still being bored,” HAO said and Ash laughed. 

“I do that for my job I don’t want to do that in my video games too,” She complained, watching as her avatar jolted. “Who the hell friendly fired on me?” Ash yelled and Whit smirked. 

“Sorry?”

“You little shit,” Ash said. “See if I come help you at Charlie base again,” 

“Not like I need it,” She said sticking her tongue out at her best friend. 

“Jerk,” Ash said as they won their match. 

“Maybe we should play deathmatch?” HAO suggested and everyone nodded as they switched. 

“Alright so we’re here all weekend, what do you two want to do?” Ash said as they waited for the room to load. HAO leaned forward looking at Whit.

“I’m not interested in getting out of sweats, you?”

“Honestly?” She asked, “I’d rather not though a nice spa day does sound nice,”

“Ah see told you bringing our girls was a good idea,” Ash said nudging Tobin. 

“Yeah,” Tobin said noticing the grin on Whit’s face. “I’m sure Alex and Ali would love to go out to the spa with you guys,” 

“What we can’t drag the two studs along?” Whit asked and HAO laughed.

“Them in a spa getting their nails done?” 

“I can see it, I’ve seen some pretty ‘manly’ men in there getting worked on. It’s cute,”

“These two are far from cute,” HAO said earning glares from both of them.

“I don’t know, they are pretty cute together at times, and when they’re with their girlfriends,” Whit defended.

“I guess,” HAO said. 

“HAO if we go you need a shower,” Whit said pointedly.

“Low blow Engen,” 

“Dude… she’s right, and if you don’t do it willingly, Ali and Alex will force you into one and we all know those never end well,” Tobin said and HAO groaned. 

“Fine,” 

The game started up and sure enough, it was a battle between the four, even though they were still on the same team. Ash ran around throwing tomahawks at Whit, while they both swore Tobin and HAO were purposefully getting killed by the opposite team.

“This isn’t how the game works!” Whitney finally yelled after HAO celebrated her tenth death while Tobin was only on her eighth. 

“Oh fuck, you pissed her off,” Tobin said leaning into HAO trying to get as far away from Whit as possible. HAO’s own eyes were wide with fear as the taller woman glared at her.

“Ash! Save us!” HAO shouted and Ash just laughed shaking her head.

Whit did end up kicking everyone’s ass, while Tobin’s final death, the match ending death, sent her one above HAO’s death count. Money was pulled out by both Ash and HAO before they all agreed to double down and try again. 

x-x-x

Ryan looked over at Ash and Tobin as they leaned against one another on the floor, the two exhausted. He laughed and handed them both a beer.

“The girls keep you busy?” He asked and they pointed over toward the pile of bags from the mall they had returned with. “Oh damn,” He whistled and Ash groaned, stretching her back, Tobin protested the movement and wrapped her arms around the keeper pushing her back into the couch. 

“They’re out with Alex and Ali right now, getting pampered,” Ash said and Ryan smiled.

“We sure that we don’t have to pick them up from jail? I mean Alex is with them?” He smirked and Tobin rolled her eyes at him.

“Seriously? No one is going to let her live this down,”

“I promise I’ll pay if we do,” Ash said.

“Good, I’m glad you guys came here, Whit’s been a mess. It seems Heather isn’t much better,” He said and Tobin gave a thumbs up.

“We were happy to come, we knew this wouldn’t be easy for them,” Ash said. “We just had no idea they’d have this much energy,”

“It’s why we left them with our girlfriends who have more energy to deal with them,” Tobin said and Ryan laughed again. 

“Well I’m glad you guys stuck with them,”

“Hey, they are our family, of course, we’re here for them,” Ash said. 

“And they’ll be in Rio,” Tobin said. 

“I sure hope so,” Ryan said back looking at the Xbox controllers, “So… I haven’t been able to play my own games since the roster came out, you guys want to play FIFA?” He asked and the two sat up nodding. 

That’s how the women found the three when they returned, immersed in a heated game of USA vs Canada, Ryan getting his butt kicked. The girls shook their heads at them breaking off to join their significant others. HAO came back into the room with a six pack of beer, handing them out before sitting on the couch, and instantly jumping back up.

“I’m putting my sweats back on,”

“I washed them,” Tobin said earning a thumbs up from HAO.

“That was nice of you,” Alex said pecking Tobin’s cheek as the woman was focused on the game. Alex snuggled closer to Tobin.

“Oh trust me, they needed it,” Ash said pulling Ali closer to her, she kissed the top of the defender’s head. “Did you guys have fun at the spa?” She asked and Ali nodded.

“Yeah, it was a good suggestion, I’m glad you guys asked us to come,” Ali smiled, leaning up to kiss Ash. Tobin smirked at Ash, rolling her eyes. 

“I’m glad you guys had a good time,” Ryan said as Whitney leaned against his chest as he played. 

“Babe, maybe I should play,” Whit said noticing that her boyfriend was four goals behind, “I promise to kick Tobin’s butt,” The man handed the controller over quickly, he pulled Whitney against her, kissing the top of her head. Soon she narrowed the gap but wasn’t able to beat the tan middy.

“Alright, back to Call of Duty,” Whit growled after losing to Tobin, everyone readily agreed as they switched the games over. 

“She hasn’t played FIFA in a while so consider yourself lucky Heath,” Ryan said looking down at Tobin who rolled her eyes.

“Oh she knows who really would be winning all the time,” Tobin shot back.

“Yeah, me,” Alex said curled up in Tobin’s side, earning a laugh from the group. Soon they were refocused on the game Ryan, Whit, HAO and Tobin all playing.

“You told me they sucked!” Ryan accused as he died again from a sniper shot by HAO.

“They did! This whole afternoon they had the highest body count I’ve seen on this game!” Whit said back as she tried to run away from Tobin who had run out of bullets from her lack of deaths and was left only with a knife. Tobin looked over to HAO smirking, the two high-fived.

“Thanks for convincing me to play this HAO,” Tobin said and Alex rolled her eyes.

“Guys they’ve been practicing, they set up and play online together. Once Ash taught Tobin how to play HAO basically took over and they formed a team,”

“Yeah Team kick your ass,” HAO said back and Alex laughed. 

They ended up rotating through everyone, playing late into the night, letting loose and finally eating the ice cream that they had bought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright as always let me know what you guys think about this one!


End file.
